Of Pigeons, Castles, and Misplaced Heroics
by Scarecrow047
Summary: After the fall of the witch, things finally seem to be settling down in the OZ. But old friends become fast enemys and pigeons are not to be trusted with important missions.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So here we have the first chapter of a new Tin Man fic. It started out as just a bunch of mindless fluff, but I felt it needed a plot. So now it has one. I'm not sure how much Cain/Glitch is going to be in it, but there will be some. I'll probably keep the rating at about K ...maybe T if your good ;).

Disclaimer: I don't own Tin Man, sci fi does. And I don't own Alan Cumming...but oneday...ohhh, oneday...

EDIT: fixed a few things...nothing big, though.

* * *

**Of Pigeons, Castles, and Misplaced Heroics**

**Chapter 1**

Ambrose woke himself up before the suns had risen everyday. He yawned, and stretched, wincing happily as his back cracked. He got up this early for a few reasons. One, so he could get a jump start on his extremely busy days. Two, so he didn't have to rush to get ready. And three (and this was connected with directly with number two) because the advisor enjoyed taking long showers. Nine months, four days, and nine hours had passed since the defeat of the evil witch. Four months, twelve days, and five hours had passed since the man had received the surgery that one again made him a whole man.

He had been nervous preceding the surgery. Would he still be Glitch? What would Ambrose be like? Would he still keep his friends, be the same person? Or change entirely? The results where surprising, but in a good way. Cain had commented he was the "same old head case, just smarter." He still _felt_ like Glitch, only better. No longer was there the feeling of constantly missing something. He could remember things now. Only occasionally would he glitch, but the doctors said (and he knew it to be true, he was a genius after all) that this was a permeate side effect of having his brain removed. A few glitches ever once in a while he could live with, his friends he could not.

The advisor smiled, running his hands through his growing hair. He had been shaved bald for the surgery, but his curly locks where coming in quite nicely, and very quickly. Cain only had a few short weeks to make fun of him for his hair being shorter than the Tin Man's. The former zipper-head had decided to let it keep growing, just for the fun of it. He studied himself in the mirror, wiping a circle of steam off from his shower. Just a fine scar remained, showing just a bit from under his hair line. Satisfied, the advisor set off to continue preparing for the long day ahead of him.

"Ambrose, the queen mentioned something about new china…"

"Mr. Ambrose, a messenger has arrived with news about the Mobat search."

"Sir, the queen would like a word with you at your convenience."

"Ambrose, do you know where DG has gotten to? I keep telling her not to wander off all the time, but she's like a child, she won't listen."

"Mr. Ambrose. The report from the city on the new military recruits has just arrived. Shall I send a copy to the General?" The advisor looked up, an idea already formed in his mind.

"No, just leave it here, I need to have a word with him anyway."

It wasn't until that afternoon that the dark-haired man was finally able to break away from the busy tower-serving-as-a-temporary-palace. Outside, a little always from the tower, was where Cain had chosen to station his training ground for the new palace guards. As head of the Royal Guard, it was the Tin Man's job to train the new recruits, as well as deal with all other military, police, and crime issues in the OZ. He was quite busy, as it where.

As the advisor approached, the blond Tin Man was supervising his guards as they went through complicated drills. Beside him stood his son, Jeb, and exact duplicate of his father, only younger. It was Jeb who first saw Ambrose approaching, and gave his father a jab in the side to alert him. He called to his men to take a break, and they all collapsed gratefully.

"Hello, Mr. Ambrose."

"General." Jeb had to bit his lip to keep from laughing. Both men stood, five feet apart from each other, very stiffly. Cain's hands where on his waist, his stance strong, the ultimate look of General. Ambrose had his hands behind in back, in a more 'royal-court' fashion, as if he where delivering a report. A person who didn't know the two would say they both took their jobs very seriously (which they did) and barely ever came in contact with one another.

"How can I help you?"

"Some new information has come in, that I would like to discuss. I'm looking to set up a meeting."

"I'm very busy this week. How about next Monday?"

"The queen has a meeting with the farming council that I must attend. What about the following Wednesday?"

"I'm supposed to oversea some new recruits. This weekend?"

"I'm escorting the princesses to the city, and there is the state dinner."

"Oh, yes, of course. Well, I might be able to get away this Friday." Jeb dug his fingernails into arm as he watched the two go back and froth. It was a dance they performed every time they needed to meet up to discuss the rare events that led to their two jobs clashing a bit. Each one trying to appear more busy, and therefore more important, until one of them caved and allowed the other to choose the meeting time.

"Really, the only time I'm going to be able to get away is tomorrow and then I'm going to be very busy until the ball." The Tin Man's shoulders sagged slightly and the advisor smiled to himself. He'd won.

"Alright, tomorrow at one?" Cain sighed in defeat.

He finally let the smile he'd been containing loose after the advisor had agreed, and they turned to go back to the palace. Jeb let out the laugh he'd been containing.

"You're loons, both of you!" Cain smiled at his son. The other troops smiled and laughed a bit too, only they weren't quite sure what was so funny. Cain turned to them, still grinning. Suddenly, though, the grin was gone and he barked;

"Back to your drills! Get up, all of you!" The scurried up and into their positions. General Wyatt Cain was a fearless leader, and a good head of the royal guard, but damn if his troops weren't scared shitless of him sometimes.

_Please review_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm a bad little authoress...bends over to recieve punishment. Yah, this has been typed up since before the new year...and i forgot about it completly. It's a bit short, and still mosly plotless, but I decided to wait till the next chapter to introduce the beginings of the plot. Teehee...DG and Jeb are so cute...

Disclaimer: Wait, i think i might have a deck of cards...and i'm pretty sure there's a shower around here somewhere, and maybe a jacket and table...other than that i own nothing mentioned.

* * *

**Of Pigeons, Castles, and Misplaced Heroics**

**Chapter 2**

Cain straightened out his uniform before knocking on the door to the small private study. He heard a faint 'come in' and smiled. Ambrose was most likely going to pull that "Oh, I forgot we where meeting today, I've just been so busy…" crap, and he was ready for it. He pushed open the heavy wooden door to see the advisor sitting in an armchair, reading over some report or another.

"Oh, Mr. Cain. Can I help you?"

"I believe we had a scheduled meeting today? Or did you forget?" The two men starred at each other. Ambrose was the first to break, a wide grin spreading across his face. Cain felt a smile tug at his lips, and pushed the door closed behind him.

A warm lunch was waiting for them on a small table. Cain slipped out of his jacket, and hung it with his beloved hat on the coat rack by the door. He smiled as he placed it next to the advisor's own elaborate coat.

"How are the troops?" Ambrose asked, pouring tea for both of them.

"Fine, Jeb is supposed to do drills with them until I get back." The blond took a seat, spooning his desired amount of sugar in his tea. "So, what's the big important information?"

"New report on the recruits in the city just came in," he replied, sitting across from the General. "Everything it going well, they should be ready for your inspection in a month."

"That's it?" The advisor grinned at him. "Anything to get me all to yourself for a few hours, huh?"

"Anything."

-----------------------------------------

Jeb could swear to at least ten good minutes of drills. After that they had all unanimously decided that while the papa bear was away, they would be content to sit on their asses for a much needed break. One man was stationed as look out for when the General returned, the rest sat around, playing cards or napping. It was peaceful and relaxing for once.

The General's son jumped when a voice by his ear awakened him from his trance.

"Working hard I see." It was the princess. Jeb took a few deep breaths to restart his heart.

"DG! You scared the crap of me." The younger royal smiled.

"I was under the impression that you where supposed to run drills all afternoon."

"The General decided to give us a break," the boy replied matter-of-factly.

"Oh, really?"

"Yah, really."

"Well maybe I'll go ask him." She stood to leave and Jeb immediately reached out to grab her arm.

"Wait! Um…did I ever tell you that have beautiful eyes?" A bemused smirk on her face, the princess turned around.

"Why Jeb Cain, I do believe that's a compliment."

"It's true, ma'm."

"I didn't know Cain's where capable of flattery."

"I guess you haven't met many decent Cain's." DG laughed at that. Vaguely, she noticed that Jeb's eyes had the same sparkle as Wyatt's when he was amused, usually at something Glitch had done. The princess relaxed, enjoying the company of the ex-revolutionist.

--------------------------------------------------

"I really should be getting back. I said I'd only be gone a half hour." It had been two hours, in fact. The two men sat at the table, food now gone, with a few sketches of new inventions Glitch had been showing Cain in front of them. Even as the General said the words, he hadn't moved.

"…Are you going?"

"Naw."

"I thought they where supposed to do drills until you returned."

"Yep."

"How long do you think they'll keep doing them for if you don't return?"

"I'm guessing they did the drills for about thirty minutes." Glitch snorted.

"I thought Jeb was watching them!"

"Oh, your right. Fifteen minutes."

-------------------------------------------------

Three hours after their General had left, and most of the men where either sleeping or taking the chance to get in a long shower. Jeb sat talking with DG, sharing stories from resistance camps and his own personal adventures during the witch's rule.

"When was Cain supposed to get back?"

"He said he'd be gone for thirty minutes." The princess looked around.

"Will he know that you didn't do the drills?"

"Naw, just spray everybody down with water so they look sweaty and role around in the dirt for a bit…he'll never know the difference."

"He won't, huh?" Jeb jumped to his feet at the voice that answered him. It was the General, standing behind him with an look to kill on his face. He starred at his son for a moment before turned to DG. "Princess, your presence is requested at the castle. I believe your mother has some dresses she wants you to try on for the State Dinner."

"Shit." The princess frowned and marched in a very un-princess-like manor back to the castle to receive her torture.

"So, having a nice break I see."

"I swear we've been doing the drills! We stopped like, ten minutes ago, really!" The men behind him nodded. It was the lamest excuse, Jeb knew, and he was sure to get an all-nighter for it.

"Really? Ok, then, I guess I can't expect you to do drills all afternoon. Everybody go shower and you can have the rest of the night off." For a split second Jeb believed that he had outsmarted his father, and had lied his way out of it, until the General turned and winked at him.

"Your just in a good mood." The man didn't answer just smiled and walked to the some of his men where setting up another card game.

_Please Review, and then feel free to wish for longer chapters...I know I am..._


End file.
